When your created family is not
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: This is the missing piece of where Letty was after race wars and before the job. When Letty drives away from Dom she meets Abrahim Mazur. Her biological father, who tells her she has a half-sister. DISC: Not much of this is mine
1. When I see you again (Wiz Khalifa)

**Chapter 1: See you again (Wiz Khalifa)**

I was standing here looking at the gravestone with my name on it. Wondering who she was, who I was. Dom said we where exactly the same, he said he could see it in the way I drove my car, he said he could see it in my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if he just imaged it. If he just wanted to see it so badly because he ones loved the girl that was supposed to be buried here, in a way she was.

Dom, Dominic Torretto. He was a great man and I could see why I once loved him, I still love him in a way. I mean my heart loves him. But how can I love someone if I don't remember him. He wants to help me regain my memories so baldly, he takes me everywhere so that maybe I will remember something, he wants me to remember us. It's tiring. Everywhere there are people, faces, they all know me or they know of me. I don't want to do it. Obviously I want to remember but clearly It's a lost cost.

I hear a car stop and feel him coming up behind me. Another singe I still somehow know him, even if I don't remember.

"You know it's kind of funny. I guess now the joke is on me." I turn around, he's standing there with a sledgehammer and I immediately know what he is going to do.

"Well than this is one thing that's got to go."

"Stop" I pull the hammer down so he can't destroy the/mine gravestone. "Don't you get it? It's the truth." I turn around and look at the date on the stone and then back to Dom. "It's the day that I lost my memory. That's the day that Letty died, and I was born."

He tried to argue with me, but my mind was made up. I couldn't be around all people who still toughed of me as a girl I was not. I told him I couldn't hive him what he disserved, I couldn't give him the Letty he knew back.

I told him goodbye kissed him and left.

I didn't rely knew where to go so I drove to the house that once was mine. It still is but it doesn't feel like mine. There was nothing familiar about it. When I entered there was a man sitting on the table. He looked a bit weird. Al flashy and expensive suit, scarf and gold jewelry. There were two people standing behind him in a body guard kind of stand. I reached for my gun, not trusting a thing about a situation. When I saw his guards doing the same, the man who was obviously in charge spoke up.

"You won't be needing that Letittia." He sad my full name, not Letti. Why would he do that. In all the time I met people from before, no one ever called me by me full name. I kept my hand on my gun when I asked;

"Who are, what are you doing here and why are you calling me by my full name?" He laughed a bit at that.

"My name is Abraham Mazur, I'm your biological father and apparently all my daughters have a tendency towards the crime-life and hate their full names."

 **Here is your first chapter**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and die**


	2. We are one (Lion King)

**Chapter 2: Lion King; We are one**

We were driving up to some small college where apparently my sister, well half sister was living whit her 'charge'. He, my father, told me everything. what I was, about the world I was suppose to grow up in but never did. I was a Dhampir, but never knew it. He said it was probably why I survived the crash. I was tougher than humans.

My half sisters name is Rosemarie Hathaway. And just like me, my father didn't know about her existence until it was almost too late. She apparently had a higher classified crime record than I. Didn't knew that was possible, since I once part Owen's crew, but hell way not, I just had a longer one. We both were adrenaline junkies of some sort and only where able to be with one man. How he found out about Dom? Don't ask me but the man seems to know everything. That first part seemed a little corny and fucked up, but that we both created a family for ourselves when their wasn't a real one to fall back to and that we both would put their lives in front of our owns without a second thought? Now that was something I could respect. The only difference? She apparently died for real at least two times. Something about spirits and broken bound. Like I said. Mazurs had a habit of attracting problems that fuck up their lives. We drove up to a small apartment complex about four stories high. I parked my dodge next to van my father drove in.

"So here it is?" I asked.

"This is it. They are going to be back in about ten minutes, so why don't we just go inside."

"Sure."

About ten minute later, a blond talking on the phone and a small army of people, guardians I suspected, came in. I didn't see someone resembling me.

"Oh hello Mr Mazur. Rose didn't tell me you were coming."

"No she couldn't, your highness, It was suppose to be a surprise." Your highness? What was that about. Who was she? The queen or something? "Do you know where she is?"

"Well she in the gym. Who is your guest, if you don't mind me asking."

"Please meet Rose's half-sister Leticia Ortiz. Letti, pleas meet your sisters charge: Her majesty the queen Vasilissa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir." Queen? Well I was good in guessing today.

"Oh right, Rose told me. Please if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Prince Voda." She walked out. Two people following.

"Letti Ortiz? Something tells me the dodge outside is yours."

"You know me?"

"I've heard of you. Have a couple of friend out in the human world. They're into racing so, Yeah."

"I see. Could you give me directions towards the gym? I would like to meet my sister."

"Of course." He said gave me the directions I needed and send on my may. It wasn't far. I parked my American muscle in front of a gym. It wasn't too fancy. Clearly, it wasn't meant for stuck up bitches and scanks to burn off the calories of one too many latte's. It was meant for training, serious training. If this was the first impression I got from my sister. I must say. It was a good one.


	3. Now I'm that Bitch

**Chapter three: Now I'm that Bitch (Livvi)**

I got out and entered the gym. Looking around there were a lot of buff guys. Hobbs-like guys. Dom-like guys. This clouded my thoughts for a second and I had to straighten my head. I laughed inwardly. I wasn't even 24 hours away from him and he was already clouding my mind again. In the far corner though, some guys were staring at whatever was behind them. Because the only girl I saw, was a blond one who obvious just started, or was in the wrong place to all along, I made to way to whatever was interesting behind the guys.

When I saw her, I knew this must be my sister. Dark hair, goddess body, kicking the hell out of two guys. The match was quit even considering she stood alone against very muscled guys. The power behind there punches and kicks was enormous. They must all be Dhampirs. When the fight was over. Some guys clapped their hands, some guys said they wanted to take on the girl. She ignored them. They would be fools even trying. The two guys and my supposed sister shook hands, and that was when one of them looked in my direction. His eyes went wide and he directed Rose's attention in my direction.

I stood there arms crossed, one leg out, head a little titled, eyes a little closed and no emotion on my face. I wanted to know who my sister was, maybe if she was like me, I could find out who I was. Best way to do that is to let her start this introduction. She could be perky and jumpy to see me. Though something told me that would not be the case. She could just ignore me. And then this would have been a waste of my time.

She turned hand on her hips, one leg out, breathing heavily from the previous fight. No emotion on her face.

We stood there eyeing each other, measuring the other, looking who we where.

The people around us where starting from one to the other, as if we where a tennis match.

She cocked her head to the other side, a small smile plastered over her face and her eyes started to sparkle, with recognition, mischief, dangerous and something else. Next thing I see is she elegantly crawls through the ropes and straitened herself, put one hand on her hip and speaks up.

"Leticia Ortiz I presume"

"The name is Letti. You're Rosemarie then?"

"People who keep living call me Rose."

"I see" I laughed a bit. Turning my head slightly.

"You wane go somewhere? Get to know each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope you don't mind sitting with Moroi then. My break is almost done, but Lissa is going to study for a few more hours. So I got nothing to do then just sit there and watch."

"Sure why not." She got her stuff, and we drove back to the apartment.

"What do you wane drink?"

"Got any Corona?"

"Nope, but do have this" She held up a bottle of beer." Can't drink on the job, we keep this in case we have guest. It would seem weird that college students don't have any beer in their fridge." She tossed me the bottle and crabbed a coke for herself. "So you wane start your story or should I?" She asked.

"You start."

 **I fond some nice deleted scenes from f &f7 They are joining the story.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	4. Mirrors

**Chapter four: Mirrors (Justin Timberlake)**

"So That's pretty much it. It two years ago and thing are coming normal again. Calmer." She ends her story. I'm on my third bottle of beer. She had a two cokes. She looks pretty sure about guarding this queen.

"Quit the story."

"Yeah, but I like to think it was worth it. So, your turn now?"

"Yeah, here is the deal. I've got amnesia. The earliest moment I have is me waking up in a hospital, people calling me Letti, and asking me if I know where I was and how I got there. I didn't knew. I couldn't answer any of the questions. They told me I was brought in by someone who saw me on the side of the road. Near a car crash.

Few days lather this guy comes in, Says my name is Letti Ortiz, says I used to ride for this guy called Braga. That he used to work with him. That Braga was rounded up by police and that he could use another skilled driver. I toughed hell why not? It's not like I had anything else to go on. So I get discharged, go with this guy and notice that my driving skills are quit developed.

So I drive with this guy, hitting city's and doing some not so legal stuff as you so beautifully explained. Cops try to catch us but fail miserably. At one point we're in Londen rounding up and planning our final hit, when cops show up again. Only this time it is clear that they weren't the normal wannebees. Two cars follow Shawn and it's my job to take them out. So I do, or at least I try, I get one car away, who starts following me. He hit me in the back and I start spinning. I see him getting out so I grab my gun and aim to kill him.

He says my name. So clear and confident like he said it a thousand times before. The only thing I can do is twisting my gun so the bullet deflects and doesn't kill him. When I get back our mole inside sends us the info, common criminals, but damn good drivers. Except there is a picture inside, me sitting on the lap of the guy I shot and smiling, looking more happy then I felt in the last years.

The next day things started changing. We get call from one our suppliers, people where asking around, looking for us. I get send out together with one of the guys. He got shot, died, same as our supplier. When I tell Shawn, he act as if nothing happens, something just snapped inside me. I don't know why it wasn't the first time over the last years one of crew died or something but in that moment I just didn't understand why nobody was fed up about it. There was an entire crew trying to get to us, because they knew me once or something. it was confusing. The team I worked with used people who where good at what they did and when they weren't necerary anymore they left or disappeared. Who was I and what did I knew for an entire team trying to catch me. It didn't make sense and something in me told me they didn't work with the same system. Next thing I know my boss is threatening me. It was not what I was used to.

I met Dom, the guy I shot, again the day after, during a street race. We both gave ourselves up and he requested me. I don't know why but during our conversation I was flirting. Till he said 'Ride or die, Remember' He won the race. It was the first time in long time that someone had beated me. I signaled for him to follow me, I still wanted to know who I was and he seemed to be close.

I lead him to an abandoned parking lot. He got out of his car and starts talking to me about my driving style. I want to make him clear that I'm not the same girl anymore, so I tell him that because he know how I ride, that is does not mean he knows me. Of course I get that slammed right back into my face when he says that they have a saying where we are from.

'Show me how you drive, I show you who you are'

Then he starts about my car, knowing exactly what's in there without even popping the hood. Telling me I got a nice scar and always got myself into trouble. I wanted to know who I was. So I asked him what he knew.

I remember him standing so close to me touching me and showing every scare I have and telling where I got it. Wishing it would never stop. Hell! I was flirting with him. But then again, I had now idea who I was talking to. So I tell him. He grabbed my head and for a moment I taught he was going to kiss me, he looked into my eyes and it was like he was promising me when he said

'I'm here for you'

I needed to get away from there to clear my head. I tell him I not the same anymore. Again, smacks that right in my face, I knew he was speaking the truth and I could see longing in his eyes. I just had to get out of there, so I do. Just before I get in my car he gives me this necklace with this huge silver cross on. I still have no idea what it means, but it meant something to him, for me to have it."

...

"You want something else to drink?" Rose asked ripping me out of my day dream. I shake my head to clear my mind This must be the longest monologue I have ever given.

"Yeah sure."

She comes back with two beers and two pizza's. "They ordered food for us and apparently I'm of shift tonight. She hands one to me say say's cheers. We eat a few slices.

"So how did the rest go?"

"Soon after we left for Spain. Still don't really get why I still went with them it was becoming so obvious that, they weren't the team I wanted. I was constantly proving that my loyalty was with them, while actually that team wasn't about loyalty. We got in Spain, the trap worked perfectly, as always and we took over the military convoy. It would have been perfect heist if it weren't for the Torreto crew. Things got ugly real fast, civilians died. I almost died again. We were on a bridge trough mountains. I was loosening a cable from a tank-don't ask- and a car who hanging on the cable, underneath the bridge anchored and flipped the tank over. I was flying through the air destined to fall a mile down. Dom crashed his car catapulted himself in the air and saved my sorry ass.

All with a little faith."

I had to clear my head so took a few sips and ate a slice.

"That's the point I officially crossed sides, the moment I saw all of them together I knew, that that was the team I wanted. A family.

Shawn kidnapped Dom's sister, who's also Brian girlfriend or wife. I don't know. It was Shawn most stupid mistake, you don't touch the family of man who lives by the code of family. And our mole inside was the cop working with them. Also the bitch who gave me this scar during a fight." I pointed to my eyebrow.

"Next thing was pretty unbelievable. We took a Russian cargo plane out of the sky. They sure build them big in Russia. That thing was like a planet."

"I know" Rose said

"Right, of course your boyfriend"

"Fiancée"

"Same thing, Anyway. That was when I really saw how that crew worked. Pure improvising and trusting on the other and unfortunately sacrificing. We lost somebody that day. We lost Gisele. And few seconds I toughed Dom was dead, my body asked for him. I might of had not remembered him but body and heart did.

We got back home '1327' and it was good at first, but for one reason or another he so desperately wanted, still wants me to remember him. It's so hard to see the disappointment in his eyes every time we are somewhere and can't remember the place. I just couldn't handle it anymore. So now a few years later, I just needed some time for myself. Time to figure out who I was without someone behind me to see if it worked or not."

"Then let's hope we do."

"What?"

"I don't know how much I will able to help, but despite everything that happened, I wouldn't to lose the memory of everything me and Dimitri have been through. So I'll help you."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want you to have to leave all this for me."

"Hey, don't sweat it. The universe has learned by no, not to mess with Rose Hathaway and that way. You have to learn me how to drive like that." She grinned and I couldn't help but laugh with her.


	5. Ride or die

**Chapter five ride or die**

I pulled up the hand break and swung the steering wheel the other way around, I was panting, panting hard. "You just about killed us." I said to my newly found sister sitting behind the steering wheel. "No drifting for you, not with me in the car. I don't want to die yet."

"Oh been there done that, a few times actually, everybody makes way to much of a fuss about it. BTW my drifting wasn't that bad." Rose defended herself.

"Not that bad?" I looked to her in shock. "You don't want to know the things I've done with a car, but you're just dangerous." I shook my head. "Okay, It's time just drive back, like a normal person."

When we were back at the apartment Lissa looked to me with an 'and?' expression.

"She's just plain old dangerous. How did you ever get a past a drivers exam?" I asked

"I didn't." Rose said, the same time the young queen said

"She didn't."

"What?"

"Didn't have time for it, so I just had one forged till Lissa compelled a license for the both of us." Rose said while opening the fridge like we were talking about if we would either order Chinese or Pizza for this evening. "So officially, we both did our exam."

Lissa just knotted and went back reading whatever was needing her attention. Two of the guardians standing in the corner had a hard time keeping a straight face. Apparently, occurrences like this where nothing new.

Dom told me we used to live by the mantra: the ride or die. Something tells me my sister lived the do or die live. Without even realizing it herself.

 **Consider this you rather small new years gift!**

 **Till next time**

 **Lots of love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


End file.
